


Proposals

by kv_panda_red



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Allura, Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Coran, Aged-Up Hunk, Aged-Up Lance, Aged-Up Shiro, Balmera, Big Brother Shiro (Voltron), Birthday, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Brother-Sister Relationships, Cake, Celebrations, Cute, Depressed Lance (Voltron), F/M, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gifts, Happy Birthday Keith (Voltron), How Do I Tag, Implied Depressed Character, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicidal Thoughts, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Langst, Love, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mutual Pining, One Shot, One True Pairing, Party, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Presents, Saving lives, Smut, Surprises, True Love, aged-up Keith, aged-up Pidge, broganes, keith (voltron) birthday, lance proposing, proposal, proposing, ring, saving the universe, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kv_panda_red/pseuds/kv_panda_red
Summary: Its Keiths birthday and he has a big surprise coming.





	Proposals

**Author's Note:**

> Pidge basically has Bex's hairstyle okay idk how to describe it. I hope you like :)

A Proposal

The Voltron crew had gone through a lot these past 4 years. First, the soon to be paladins were kidnapped by a blue sentient robot lion, sent to the other side of the universe and no way of going home. They soon met some of the last Alteans in the galaxy—Allura and Coran. Then, they had the responsibility of Voltron—of saving the universe—on their shoulders. A bunch of teenagers in the middle of nowhere with only two somewhat responsible adults—Shiro and Coran.   
Naturally, they had their ups and downs. For example, when Keith found out he was half Galra—the race that they were fighting against—he went through very hard time. He was absolutely distraught. He wanted to know about his past but he suddenly didn't like it too much. Then, Shiro disappeared, making him the leader of Voltron. Just a dumb naïve teenager leading a bunch of dumb naïve teenagers. Thankfully, he had Lance by his side. He wouldn't know until a year later but this was the start of something new.   
When Pidge was searching for their family they had their doubts. Before finding Matt, they found his grave, fully convinced they'd lost their beloved brother. After finding Matt, Pidge felt absolutely ecstatic. Then, both of them were on a mission to find their father. This was a lot more draining. There was no sign of their father—many times they thought there was no hope. After about two years of searching and failing, they were giving up. That is until they found something interesting, footage from the main Galra ship; the one where Zarkon was at. They had a few prisoners that they used as their slaves. The smart ones, that would help their scientist, or athletic ones, that would train their soldiers. Amongst the enslaved intellectuals they found footage of their father being forced to work. A year later, they finally got him.  
Lance also went through lots of hard times. He had an extreme homesickness that leads to a severe depression. He tried to hide his sadness and try to cheer everyone up since he knew everyone else must have been bummed too. At some point, it got overboard. He was so sad. He thought many times about ending it all but, he would always shake those thoughts out because he couldn't do that to the universe. One day, after they drove out the Galra in a planet, they were on their way to a diplomatic meeting with the Royals to establish an alliance. Lance saw it, at the corner of his eye, an alien standing dangerously close to the edge. He turned his full attention to the alien and noticed they were crying. Before he could even process what he was doing he ran over to the alien, and just as they were about to jump, he caught them. After talking to the alien for what felt like hours, talking them out of it and sharing his own experience, he coaxed the alien to head back home and get some sleep. Once this happened, he noticed the whole team had stayed and watched the whole thing happen, heard everything he said. The first to run over to him was Keith. Soon, he was surrounded by Voltron, they were all sobbing in each other's arms, telling Lance how much they loved him. That's when Keith confessed, and he did too.  
Shiro went through very hard times as well, especially with his PTSD. Whenever he was captured by the galra he'd be helpless, and absolutely lost until someone found him. Then, in their last battle, he fought Zarkon, face to face. That caused him to need time alone. All the paladins were worried; he was completely closed off. He was scared, but after a week, just in time for Keith's birthday, he came out of his little cave. He wasn't fully recovered but, when he finally realized that the war was over all of his anxiety came crashing down at once.  
Allura and Coran had a hard times processing their grief. Grief had a funny way of showing. It would come in waves. One day they'd be fine and the next they'd be distraught. When they found out that Haggar was Altean, they were lost. How could an Altean become so twisted? They had never seen that side of any altean and it scared them to think that could happen to them. Then, Lotor came in, half altean and it shocked them. Lotor was twisted, yes, but deep down he was like a regular altean. He had walls up that made him seem cold but he was warm-hearted. They found comfort knowing that the last traces of Altea were not just them.  
Hunk, being the mother hen of the group, struggled to see all of his friends and family so sad. He did his best to make them all feel better. He tried each day to perfect his Earth cuisine to give the paladins comfort. He also tried to make Altean cuisine to make the alteans happy. He mostly failed on the altean cuisine but Allura and Coran appreciated his effort greatly. Sometimes, he would make sure everyone was asleep—even Pidge and Matt—and he would do calculations on how to get back to Earth. How much energy was needed, how far away it was and how long it would take to get there. When the war ended, he got his calculations out and checked them with Pidge and Matt. Then their route to Earth begun; in a year, they would all return home.   
Now, they were returning to Earth. They were different now. They had scars and bruises that would stick with them forever now. They were new people; they were no longer dumb naïve teenagers. They were mature adults that were ready for whatever the universe had in store for them. They had made new friends and they had started a family. It was the first time they would they would be able to celebrate things together, such as birthdays, without having to deal with the stress of a possible attack.   
The birthday they were going to be celebrating soon was Keiths. Keith always said that he didn't like it when people made a fuss about his birthday, but that was an obvious lie. When the team simply told him Happy Birthday he would beam. Soon enough, the team realized he was only bluffing. He'd never received much attention on his birthday, often times people forgot, so whenever someone from the team recognized his birthday he got really happy. This year, they were finally going to be able to celebrate the birthday correctly.   
First, in the morning Keith woke up alone. Usually, when he woke, Lance still be cuddled up to him. He felt a bit bummed when he noticed, he was looking forward to morning cuddles that they were finally being able to enjoy now that Zarkon was gone. He began getting up, still confused. He called Lance. He could've been in the bathroom washing up.  
"Lance?" He grabbed an elastic to tie his hair up. His hair was the longest it had ever been and he didn't plan on cutting it anytime soon. He walked into their bathroom and examined his reflection for a second; he looked very different. He had a scar that started by his ear and expanded to his jawline and all the way to his neck. He absently touched his scar. He looked the purple mark he got from his mother as well, sadly she wouldnt be joining them back to Earth. Either way, he had Lance. He hadn't gotten an answer so he made his way back to the bed and he called again, "Lance!" he was going to call again when the door hissed open.   
"Good morning, samurai!" Lance said, with a big smile and a tray of food. "I thought you'd like breakfast in bed." Keith smiled as Lance approached him. Lance was a whole new person now than he was when they were sucked into this space war. Not only in maturity, but in looks too. He had a scar that went right through the edge of his lips all the way to his chin, he had a small scar in his eyebrow; those were the first ones you saw, of course, there were plenty all over his body. He'd also changed his hairstyle to an undercut. Which Keith really, really loved.   
"Thank you," Keith said as Lance sat down with Keith. They shared a small kiss and begun eating. Hunk, that beautiful angel, had found the perfect substitute for chicken eggs and turkey bacon. Not only that, but he managed to make a perfect concoction that, even though it looked like a steak, tasted just like buttered toast. They happily ate in silence, sharing soft glances at each other, soft kisses, soft smiles and feeding each other from time to time.  
"Happy birthday, Keith. I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"By the way, you have a lot of surprises ahead of you. We can finally truly celebrate the greatest thing that ever happened to me; your birth!" Keith blushed and looked away.  
"Oh you don't have to-"  
"Oh yes, we do. Keith, I don't care how many times you say you don't like the fuss, you love the attention." Keith blushed more and rolled his eyes.  
"Maybe."  
"Speaking of attention," Lance said putting the tray down on the floor. "I owe you some," Lance said pulling Keith into a kiss. Keith smiled and kissed back  
After about an hour of…exercise, Keith, and Lance lay cuddling in their bed. Lance was running his hands through Keith long hair, knowing Keith loved it. Keith stuffed his face in the crook of Lance's neck, breathing in his scent. Soon enough, Keith began dozing off until Lance suddenly bolted up.   
"What's wrong?"  
"Everyone has surprises for you! They're probably waiting for us right now!"  
"Wh-"  
"Get ready! Go take a shower! Get dressed! Hunk is waiting!" Lance said pushing Keith to get off the bed, which resulted in him falling off.  
"Ow!"  
"Sorry!" Lance quickly helped Keith up and lead him to their bathroom. "Let's freshen up."  
They quickly showered and got dressed. Then Lance dragged Keith to the kitchen.  
"Hunk!" Lance said. Hunk had to be the paladin that looked almost like he had at the beginning. He'd maintained his hairstyle and there were no scars visible from the outside. But everyone, the rest of the paladins at least, had seen the gut-wrenching scars all over his back and his arms from a, particularly harsh battle.  
"Why are you so late?"  
"I'm sorry. We were caught up." Lance said. Hunk noticed that Lance was not wearing his blue baseball shirt and was actually wearing Keith's black shirt, Keith wearing Lances.   
"I see. Nice shirts." The two noticed and laughed awkwardly.  
"So, umm…Lance says you have surprises?"  
"I thought you might like to choose your cake! Nothing is out of the question. I will make it no matter what. Except if it involves bananas—I haven't perfected that flavor yet." Keith thought for a second.  
"What do you think, Lance?"  
"It's your cake."  
"Well, we're all going to eat it."  
"It's still your cake."  
"Then carro-"  
"But I hate carrot cake," whined Lance.  
"I know. Seriously, help me. I suck at making decisions."  
"You are the most impulsive person I know."  
"Well, when it comes to big decisions I just go with my gut."  
"But with cake flavors; you can't?"  
"I don't know."  
"Fine, what about chocolate?"  
"Or red velvet." Interjected Hunk. "It's just chocolate with red coloring. Besides you are the red paladin."  
"Yeah, that'd be cool."  
"What about frosting?"  
"Can you pull off cream cheese frosting?"  
"Are you doubting my cooking expertise with alien ingredients? Of course!"  
"For the design-"  
"Oh don't worry, I've been working on the perfect design for you, I know you'll love it, don't worry. Now, originally I was gonna let you guys help me for a while but, Pidge, Coran, and Allura are waiting for you."  
"Thanks, Hunk! See you later!" Keith said, starting to leave with Lance.  
"Wait, I got to talk with Hunk, I'll join you in a minute in the lounge."  
"Okay, hurry up," Keith said leaving. Once the door hissed closed, Lance started,  
"I'm nervous."  
"Well, duh. I would be too. When are you going to do it?"  
"I was thinking after we sing happy birthday and give him his presents."  
"You'll go last, I'm guessing."  
"Of course. Best for last… Oh god, what if he says no?"  
"Lance, I highly doubt it. He loves you. I'm sure he feels the same way." Lance took a deep breath.  
"You're right, you're right. I need to calm down. I got it in the bag."  
"Yeah, you do. Now go, lover boy, he's waiting for you." Lance smiled and waved off, Hunk gave him a smile and thumbs up. Lance left. "Red velvet red lion cake. I may be getting too ambitious…nah."  
Lance made it to the lounge and was met by Pidge and Allura putting a face mask on Keith. Allura hadn't changed much, she had a small scar on cheek. Her long hair had been replaced by a curly bob. Pidge had grown a lot, the most of all the paladins. She was now a few inches short of Keiths height and her hair was an undercut with a little fringe. She had a whole new wardrobe considering she had grown out of her old clothes. It was a green tank top along with some cargo pants. She had no scars on her face but, her shirt had no sleeves and you could see there were a lot of scars all over her arms. Coran looked the same but he had a few black hairs. The paladins found out that unlike humans, alteans grew black hairs of age rather than white. Coran was very embarrassed when they started growing. Coran sat on the couch reading an altean book. Keith had a green headband, that used to be Pidges, that pushed his hair back.   
"What color do you want?" asked Allura reaching over to a few nail polishes.   
"Why are you painting my nails?"  
"Because we know you secretly like it." Said Pidge, finishing putting the face mask on Keith. Keith was quiet for a second.  
"You know damn well I want red." Pidge and Allura laughed a bit. Lance made his way next to Keith.  
"Where did you get these face masks?" asked Lance.  
"Coran made them." Keith and Lances eyes widened.   
"Don't worry my cubs, I used human-friendly ingredients this time."  
"I can't believe alteans skin can sustain acid." Said Pidge shaking her head.  
"I can't believe your skin is so sensitive." Said Allura, taking Keith's hand beginning to paint his nail.  
"I want blue," said Lance to Pidge.  
"And I want green," Pidge handed him the green nail polish, "we're pampering Keith, not you." Lance pouted but began painting her nails.  
"Keith, I have another small surprise for you." Said Allura.  
"Yeah?"  
"I'll say if you all promise to stay calm."  
"Okay?"  
"Shiro has a surprise for you." Keith's head whipped up, Lance was surprised he didn't get whiplash.  
"He's out?"  
"Yeah, he was out a few days ago but he wasn't ready to face the whole team. I told him that your birthday was coming up and he decided to join in and make a surprise. He wants to see you in the training room after we finish up here. He'll also join us for the celebration."  
"Really?"  
"Of course."  
"Ooh, I'm so excited! I haven't seen him in almost a month."  
"He was really shaken up after that battle with Zarkon."  
"Did he talk to you about it?" asked Keith, with a small amount of hurt behind his voice. He'd hoped Shiro would come to him first. They were best friends after all. Practically brothers.  
"Sort of. He just explained briefly why he locked himself up. I think he wants to talk to you." Allura smiled knowingly and Keith smiled subconsciously.   
"What do you think Keith?" Allura said as she finished his nails.  
"Nice."  
"Now, pedicures! Red, right?"  
"Purple."  
"Oh, I get it, blue and red make purple that a good one." Said Pidge.  
"I didn't think about that."  
"You actually like purple?"  
"Yeah."  
"Still cute," Pidge said blowing on her nails so they'd dry faster.  
"Can you do my nails now?" said Lance.  
"No."  
"You're such a meanie." Lance crossed his arms and pouted.  
20 minutes later, the girls finished pampering Keith and he headed over to Shiro's surprise.   
"Will you do my nails now?" asked Lance, as Keith left, Allura applying the face mask to his face.  
"Fine. But umm…" Pidge grabbed the blue nail polish and begun painting Lances nails, "Is it true?"  
"What is?"  
"Hunk told us," interjected Coran.  
"That fucker."  
"Language," said Allura.  
"Sorry, mom." Lance rolled his eyes.  
"He's a very bad liar." Said Pidge.  
"That's true, we asked him what your surprise was and he said it was a banana—whatever that is." Said Allura.  
"He cracked in no time." Said Coran.  
"Is it true, then?" asked Pidge, again. Lance was quiet for a second. With the hand that didn't have any nail polish yet, he reached into his back pocket. He showed the three a little black box. Allura and Pidge started screaming and Coran started crying.  
"I'm so happy for you my boy!"  
"Let me see the ring, please!"  
"I thought you were gonna be alone forever back in the garrison, you've come so far," Pidge said wiping fake tears. Lance gave her a light punch. Lance opened the box.  
"Hunk helped me make it when we were in the Balmera. Shay helped extract the crystal and Hunk shaped the ring. It's basically the alien equivalent to 18 karat gold, Shay said! But since, you know, we saved their lives, they gave it to me for free! Oh, and look at this—put it on." He said to Pidge. Pidge hesitantly slipped the ring on. Lance took her hand, and the crystal lit up.  
"Oh, my! It lights up-" started Allura.  
"When two humans touch it. Keith will always have it on and when I hold his hand it activates the balmera crystal. I have no idea how Shay's grandma did it, but she did." Lance took the ring back and put it in his back pocket.  
"So, when exactly are you going to pop the question?"  
"After we sing happy birthday and exchange gifts. I'll go last and ask."  
"Sing happy birthday?" asked Allura.  
"Is it some sort of human ritual?" asked Coran. Lance and Pidge shared a look and sighed.  
"Well…"  
Meanwhile, in the training room, Keith arrived. Shiro was pacing around.  
"Hey," said Keith, making Shiro jump a bit.  
"Hey! Happy Birthday!" Shiro said, running over to hug Keith. "I'm sorry I was hidden away- "  
"Don't worry, it's fine. You had to face Zarkon and Haggar all by yourself. I'd be fucked up too."  
"Language."  
"It's nice to see you haven't changed at all."  
"So, what did I miss?"  
"Not much. We went to the Balmera so Hunk could say goodbye to Shay. I thought it'd be a nice vacation but for some reason, Allura split me and Lance up. I was most of the trip with Pidge, which consisted of her doing various hairstyles in my hair. It was fun but you know, it was the first week we weren't in the war, I hoped I could spend them with him."  
"Well, maybe he was preparing your present. I know I would've if I was him, I didn't have much time for my present, I hope you don't mind that it kind of sucks."  
"I'm sure I'll like it. So, how are you doing?"  
"I honestly don't know what happened. I think all the built up stress just tipped over after the war was finished. I'd been trying to stay composed for so long that I just cracked."  
"Yeah, I can imagine…when I was in the black lion I couldn't have done without Lance—he was my impulse control... I can't believe I didn't notice before."  
"Yeah, Pidge said that it was painfully obvious you were pining for each other; though, to be honest, I didn't notice."  
"You also didn't notice Shay and Hunk being totally in love so… I think it's you."  
"I guess…yeah, it was crazy. Zarkon and Haggar were so blinded by hate. It was almost cute how they stuck by each other. Almost; it was mostly terrifying. I managed to talk to Zarkon. I told him the truth, about how his planet was destroyed. At first, he didn't believe me, he thought Alfor was a traitor, but Haggar did. She knocked some sense into him. That's when Lotor came in. It was a nice reunion. It was nice for a while until they left. Then, the fleets were down and the Galra had evacuated to a deserted planet. Zarkon, before you guys showed up, projected himself in a message. He said that the Galra were no longer going to be a problem. That they were going to leave. His eyes—he looked different. His eyes used to be purple. Every time I faced him, his eyes were purple. But in that projection, his eyes were yellow, like a normal Galra. That's when I knew—it was real; the war was over."  
"Then we all arrived?"  
"Yeah."  
"What about when we got back to the castle? You were in a pod for a day like the rest of us but then you just went to your room and didn't come out."  
"M-my anxiety got the best of me. I couldn't deal. I don't want to talk about it right now. I hope you can forgive me."  
"Of course Shiro. You're like a brother to me, you're my best friend; I could never stay mad at you."  
"Good, now; you wanna have a good old hand-to-hand training?" said Shiro getting into stance.  
"You know it," Said Keith, smirking, getting into stance too.  
About an hour later, the cake was done and everyone was gathering in the lounge. Lance made his way to the training room, knowing that those two training junkies were still there. As the doors hissed open, he was met with a heartwarming sight. Shiro and Keith were laying on the floor laughing so hard that they were crying and clutching their sides. After not seeing Shiro in a while, Lance couldn't help but smile at the sight; it was good to know that Shiro was alright.  
"Alright boys, it's time to sing happy birthday," Lance said going over to the two and helping Keith get up. Their laughter died down slowly, and Shiro cleared his throat.  
"I have to go get his present in my room, I'll join you guys in a second." Lance and Keith started walking away. "Wait! Lance; I wanna talk to you."  
"Head over to the lounge; we'll join you in a minute." Keith nodded and left. "So, what'd you want to talk about?"  
"Is it true?"  
"Hunk told you too? I swear, he used to be great at keeping secrets."  
"So, when are you going to ask?"  
"After we exchange the gifts. I'll be last and I'll ask."  
"That's amazing! And look, I just want you to know that you have my absolute blessing. Keith is like the little brother I never had—he's everything to me—so if you hurt him; I'll make sure it's the last thing you ever do." Said Shiro, in a surprisingly cheery tone and heading off to his room for the present, leaving Lance shocked.  
Soon enough, they were all in the lounge, gawking at the cake Hunk had managed to pull off.   
"How did you even make a lion?" asked Pidge.  
"What did you even do?" asked Matt.   
"A true artist never reveals his secrets." Said Hunk with a smile.  
"Well, let's get to the rituals!" said Coran.  
"It's not a ritual Coran." Said Lance.  
"Then let's get to the ceremony! Whatever it be, I am excited! I memorized the song after you taught it to me!"  
"Good… where do we put the candles?"  
"Keith, I hope you appreciate these candles," started Pidge, "I had to teach Coran the history of birthday candles for him to just help me."  
"Thanks, Pidge, they're great…just one detail… I'm turning 22 not 21."  
"Oh for fuck's sake!"  
"Language!" said Allura, Shiro, and Mr.Holt.  
"I spent like an hour making them!"  
"It's fine, Pidge. That just means I'm only getting younger." Keith said flipping his hair back.  
"Trust me," started Lance, with a smirk, "you aren't." His smirk disappeared when Keith punched him in the arm. "Sorry…" he said, in pain.  
"Looks like you aren't getting any younger either."  
"Enough with the bickering," said Allura, "let's sing!" she said lighting up the candles.  
They sung happy birthday and reluctantly cut up the glorious cake. The cake was absolutely amazing; everyone was impressed considering he had none of the actual ingredients. Though, after 4 years you pick up on a few things. They talked and laughed, and Shiro threatened to throw Slav off the ship—the usual. Then, it was time to give Keith his presents.   
The first was Pidge (and the Holts). Pidge gave him an album full of pictures of him and Lance. Some of them were from 4 years ago, back when they ‘hated' each other. Most of them though were from after they got together. It was very sweet for Pidge so Keith teased her about going soft. Pidge claimed he just really liked taking pictures.  
Next was Hunk, he had made Red and Blue lion plushies. Hunk had a thing for knitting so he went ham. He also made a smaller one of a hippo. It was a little wonky considering he hadn't seen a hippo in years but, it was pretty good. It had a really long tail that hippos do not have.  
Then Allura and Coran gave him a sword. It was much like his Bayard. It was purple though and it turned into a small keychain when not in use. Since his Bayard would eventually have to stay with his lion in the castle, he was kind of bummed that he wouldn't have his trusty old sword. Allura and Coran told him the story of the said sword after he finished playing with it for about 3 minutes. The sword had belonged to a praised Altean soldier. She was their greatest warrior, she fought in every battle with that sword. Allura had only heard stories but Coran got to see her in action. She fought a lot like Keith, fiercely and sometimes impulsively. When Coran first saw how Keith fought, he thought of her, it was only fitting to give him the sword.  
Now, Shiro. Shiro gave him a picture. It was old and faded but it was beautiful nonetheless. It was a picture of Keith, Shiro and Shiro's grandpa. Keith had recently met Shiro in the photo, he was newly 16 and Shiro was the first person to ever make a big deal about it. He had gotten him a cake and a present (his red jacket), and Shiro and his grandpa sung him a happy birthday. Shiro was 22 and baby-faced hugging his grandpa by the side with a big smile. Keith was on the other side of his grandpa hand wrapped around him, smiling shyly. It was taken in a hospital a week before Shiro's grandpa died. When Keith saw the photo he had to fight tears. He couldn't believe that Shiro had kept it for so long and that he was giving it to him now.  
Then it was Lance's turn.  
"So, are you ready for my present?" asked Lance. Keith whipped away a stray tear.  
"Yeah."  
"Can you believe that you are 22? It feels like just yesterday we bumped into each other saving Shiro and you didn't remember me. I was actually pretty bummed, by the way. And here we are—we're celebrating your birthday and the end of an intergalactic war. We've been dating for about 3 years and I've never been so happy. I mean, I think I know how I could be happier. But all that depends on you."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I have a question. Your answer could open the door to my absolute happiness."  
"What?" asked confused, looking around the room for some sort of answer.  
"Keith, I love you, you know this. I love you more than I ever thought I could love someone. I always thought that books and fanfiction were exaggerated and stupid—talking about butterflies and blushing and that ache in your chest and ‘you just know'—I thought that stuff was just fantasy. But it's true. That is how I feel about you. I just know, you're the one—I have no doubt about it. So, I think you know where this is going," Lance said, getting on one knee. Keith's eyes were wide in surprise and he gasped and covered his mouth when Lance got on one knee. "Will you marry me?"  
There was a small silence, everyone waiting in suspense for Keith's answer.  
"I…I can't."  
"What?!" said Allura, everyone looked at her, "Oh, sorry, sorry. Continue."  
"W-why not?" said Lance, voice shaking.  
"I can't... I just can't," Keith got up from his seat. Grabbing Lance's hands and helping him up from his knee. "I can't," Keith said again, but he took the ring. Lance looked at him confused, "not until we get back to earth." Keith said putting the ring in the box. Lances eyes lit up.  
"Wait! So you will?"  
"When we get back to earth."  
"But you will?"  
"Do you want to put the ring on me?" Keith said smiling.   
"Maybe…"  
"Fine," Keith said rolling his eyes but smiling. Lance excitedly put the ring on him and intertwined his hands. Keith's eyes widened when the crystal lit up.  
"It a piece of the Balmera. Shays grandma somehow modified it to light up when two humans touch it."  
"Oh my, Keith. You had me scared for a second there." Said Allura fanning herself. "I'm so happy!" she said quickly running over to the two and giving them a bone-crushing hug.  
"I think he had us all worried." Said Shiro, joining the hug.  
"Agree," said Pidge joining in as well.  
"I thought I was gonna throw up." Said Hunk joining in as well.  
"I thought love was dead for sure." Said Matt, joining.  
"Agreed," said Mr. Holt and Coran, joining in.  
"I wasn't worried," started Slav, "In every reality in which Lance proposes, Keith says yes—except the one were the meteor hits. Though there is a 36% chance-"  
"For the love of proposals shut up Slav and just join in," said Shiro. Slav joined.   
"I can't breathe." Said Lance, after a few seconds.

~~  
Two years later, Keith and Lance wed. Shiro was Keiths best man, Pidge, and Matt his other two groomsmen. Hunk was Lances best man Allura and Coran his other two groomsmen. The wedding was very big, Lances mom having invited, in Lance's opinion, all of Cuba.

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU LIKED IT, FEEDBACK AND KUDOS ARE MY KINKS SO


End file.
